


it's real (especially when i'm around you)

by retrowheein



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrowheein/pseuds/retrowheein
Summary: "do you believe in true love?"or,that time hyejin started becoming paranoid about their relationship.





	it's real (especially when i'm around you)

wheein wakes up to amber.

 

as she opens her eyes, the horizon of the sun skims through her vision, darting quickly back to darkness as wheein shuts her eyes again.

 

still conscious, she comes to the realization that hyejin's arm was around her waist, holding her there tightly despite the girl being unconscious. wheein tries to turn and face her lover without waking her up. she's surprised that she succeeded.

 

she brings up a hand to cup hyejin's cheek firmly but gentle enough not to wake her up. unconsciously, hyejin scoots closer to her, bringing new warmth to wheein's skin that wasn't there previously. wheein becomes paranoid for a moment, afraid that she had woke her up. a breath of relief escapes her when she finds that hyejin's eyes are still closed, breath steady.

 

looking at hyejin's figure makes wheein's heart race at an inhuman speed. the girl had always done this since the beginning of their relationship. it was at that moment - the moment their eyes met - that she knew something sparked between them.

 

she refused to accept it at first; constantly ignoring her or keeping her eyes away - anything to avoid falling into a downward spiral of a sensation called love. the phenomenon struck wheein one day, breaking her out of her bubble and finally gaining the confidence she needed to talk to hyejin.

 

and here they are.

 

wheein's thoughts are cut off with hyejin's small groan, immediately warning her that her lover was about to wake up.

 

she watches as hyejin slip into consciousness in front of her.

 

everything about hyejin was beautiful.

 

hyejin slowly opens her eyes, and when they meet wheein's her face lights up with a grin.

 

"good morning, wheein."

 

wheein returns the smile to her lover, sinking into the warm skin that she held onto every chance she got.

 

"hi, hyejin. did you sleep well?"

 

she snuggles into hyejin's arms.

 

"surprisingly well. you?"

 

wheein's smile grows against hyejin's skin. "better than usual."

 

hyejin brushes a stray hair from wheein's face and tucks it behind her ear.

 

"wheein, you're going to make me fall asleep again."

 

wheein doesn't budge. she breathes deeply against hyejin's skin, making it warmer than it already was. she lays a small kiss on her collarbone.

 

"that's okay. it means i get to hold you longer."

 

hyejin is taken aback, but chuckles softly after the remark registers inside her mind and sinks into her bones.

 

they lay there for a few minutes, but none of them fall asleep as anticipated.

 

a thick wall of silence builds up in between the two, yet somehow bringing them closer.

 

hyejin has a mental war with herself in her mind, thinking of the consequences that might happen afterward.

 

 _god, why am i even worrying about this?_ she thinks to herself.

 

she swallows and makes her final decision.

 

wheein finds the silence a bit awkward, however, she also finds it comforting. it's not all the time that they get to hold onto each other as if they were one.

 

she wishes they could do it more often, actually.

 

...

 

"...wheein?"

 

it was hyejin who spoke, shattering the barrier of silence in between them.

 

"yes?"

 

"do you believe in true love?"

 

wheein looks up at her lover, an answer quickly rising above her throat before she can even think to stop herself.

 

"it's real," she says softly, smiling. "especially when i'm around you."

 

hyejin's concerned expression doesn't seem to change. wheein notices that she hugging her closer; tighter.

 

"wheein..." hyejin says again, "what would've happened if i never met you?"

 

the question takes much longer than necessary to sink into wheein's mind. she looks at her lover with a distraught expression.

 

"why do you ask?"

 

the question hits hyejin like a truck; she doesn't exactly know, either. why did she suddenly become so paranoid about their relationship?

 

before hyejin's answer could even start to be formed, wheein responds to the question for her.

 

 

_"...i don't think i can live without you, hyejin."_

 

 

her voice sounds like it's on the brink of breaking; like she had been pushed so far to the edge that she was just about to fall.

 

it almost seems like she's about to cry.

 

hyejin doesn't look at her lover; she doesn't want to see wheein hurt.

 

_did my question affect her this much?_

 

"i'm sorry, wheein," she says slowly, caressing her cheek. she doesn't feel any dampness; wheein's skin was smooth and dry.

 

a wave of relief crashes over her knowing that wheein was okay.

 

"...for what?"

 

"for asking that stupid question."

 

her voice is soft, but her answer is blunt. wheein isn't surprised.

 

she smiles against hyejin's skin. "it's okay. i don't think i would've realized how important our relationship is until now."

 

hyejin responds to her by kissing her at the top of her head. wheein seems to get the message.

 

"i love you."

 

wheein looks up at her lover; ahn hyejin.

 

"i love you, too."

 

her body is turned slightly so that her back hits the bed. hyejin's arms are pinned on both sides of her head.

 

she smirks down at her, slowly but surely coming closer. hyejin noses her jaw, then places a small kiss on it.

 

"care to show me how much you do?"

 

wheein grins, putting her hands behind hyejin's neck and locking her thumb against her ear, pulling her down as their lips meet.

 

she hopes that they won't wake up byulyi and yongsun - it was only so early in the morning, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i had to repost this bc it suddenly got deleted on ao3 for some reason? idk. but to new readers, thanks for coming. that's all i wanted to say. sorry for the terrible writing, this was from like,,, august of last year lol.


End file.
